Patience
by Oncloudnine
Summary: Grey is feeling down and goes to Claire for advice. One-shot Songfic! ClairexGrey/Gray


Claire lets Gray know why she works so hard. One-shot Song fic!!!!

**Claire & Grey: **Oncloudnine does NOT own Harvest Moon in any way shape or form or the song by Jordin Sparks

**Oncloudnine****: **How RUDE!!! *thinks to herself* *shrugs* their right

**All: **On with the story!! Plz read & review! It's my first fanfic so be nice ok?? But don't lie!

**Patience**

It was a slightly cool autumn day. A young man named Grey stepped out for a stroll after he was finished with work. "Geez that old fart never lets up on me…" he sighed. Today was particularly rough because he had broken a tool that had just finished heating. Despite the customer saying that it wasn't a problem and that they could wait, his Grandpa didn't hesitate to smack him upside the head and give him a long lecture on subtlety and professionalism. "Sometimes I think that he just waits for me to make a mistake," Grey said bitterly. "I wonder what Claire is up to?" Claire was the new farmer who had just moved to Mineral Town a year ago. He met her when she showed up at the shop one day.

_**Flashback**_

_Grey was working on a hoe for Rick's family poultry farm because they needed it to plant and grow some corn for their chickens. He had just finished when his Grandpa Saibara said that there was something wrong with the shape of the hoe. And as they started to argue, (for the umpteenth time) they didn't hear someone walk in. "umm…hello?" They turned around to see a slender looking blonde girl in overalls talking to them. And at that moment there was a long pause. After a while Grey couldn't help but get kind of ticked off. "Did you need something or are you just going to keep standing there with that stupid grin on your face?!" at that point, she said "Oh my bad, I was kinda spacing out, there."_ _**" 'My bad' is she from the city?"**_ ___Grey thought. " I'm Claire, I just moved into the farm down the road."_

"_Oh well hi Claire I'm Saibara it's nice to meet you." Saibara responded. "Likewise." She said. Then she turned to him. "And you are?" Grey looked flushed. "I-I'm Grey pleased to meet you acquaintance." She nodded and then left. His grandpa looked at him and laughed "Acquaintance?! How old are you?!" Grey just hid his embarrassed expression under his cap._

_**End flashback**_

Before he knew it he was at Claire's farm. He took his time looking around and he started to feel calmer. He decided it would be best if he just waited for her to show up. Just then he heard a loud *THUMP*and yelled "UWWaaaaaaahhh!!!" he turned to see Claire chopping some wood nearby. "Uwaah..?!" she repeated. Then she stopped, put her axe down and started laughing so hard that her sides started hurting. "How old are you?!?" she yelled between laughs. He blushed and mumbled " Glad you find my discomfort funny…" She chuckled and said "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean it like that." Grey could've sworn that he mumbled his last few words. Claire looked at him and said "Oh you didn't think I heard you? I have always been cursed with excellent hearing." Grey was shocked and thought + '**what IS she?! A MINDREADER?!?!'** + Then Claire said "No I'm not a mindreader." Then Grey thought + '**This chick is weird**' +Claire's face turned red " I'm NOT WEIRD!" then she got mad. "Why are you HERE anyway?!" Now Grey's face turned red. "Oh yeah." Then he told his friend what was bothering him as she nodded and listened with interest.

+After he finished, she looked at him and smiled. "You know what you're funny Grey." She giggled. "Huh?" Grey looked confused "How so?" Claire stood up and walked a couple of steps forward. Then she turned around and said "You know these tough times will make you a lot stronger in the future, right?" He sighed. "Yeah, but…" but before he could finish, she covered his mouth with her finger. "No BUTS." He blushed at the sudden contact and took that moment to examine her. He had always thought that Claire was pretty, now that she was so close, he felt his heart beat faster. She looked straight at him with her ocean blue eyes and whispered "Wanna know a secret?" He nodded and she took her finger off of his mouth. "There are times when I feel exactly like you do now." He looked at her in disbelief. "No way." He said with a huff. "It's true!!" Claire responded " I mean, come on! I have to take care of this HUGE farm?! OF COURSE I would get discouraged sometimes." She then smiled very brightly "But a friend of mine gave me some good advice on what to do whenever I'm down." Grey rolled eyes and said sarcastically "And what would that advice be?" She looked at him and said " I'll show you instead." She then went into her house and brought out a boombox. Grey had seen them in the city when he lived there, but never actually got one for himself. She pressed play on the boombox and started walking towards him. Then she started doing something that surprised him to no end. She started singing.

Dad a dum dada, Dad a dum dada dada, Dad a dum dada, Dad a dum dada dada,

Hurry up, and wait,  
So close, but so far away,  
Everything, that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste,  
But you just can't touch.

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can, if you get the chance,  
In your face seems the door keeps slamming,  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated,  
And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting,  
We live and we learn to

Take one step at a time,  
There's no need to rush,  
It's like learning to fly,  
Or falling in love;  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why,  
One step at a time

Dad a dum dada, Dad a dum dada dada, Dad a dum dada, Dad a dum dada dada,

You believe, and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours ,

If they only knew...

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet,  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it,  
You know you can, if you get the chance,  
In your face seems the door keeps slamming,  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated,  
And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting,  
We live and we learn to

Take one step at a time,  
There's no need to rush, (No need to r-ush)  
It's like learning to fly,  
Or falling in love;  
It's gonna happen (it's gonna happen)when it's  
Supposed to happen, and we  
Find the reasons why,  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer, (You can't wait)  
But there's no end in sight,  
(when you need to find the strength)  
It's your faith that makes you stronger,  
(The only way we get there)

The only we get there  
Is one step at a time

(Uhoo ooh) Take one step at a time,  
There's no need to rush, (No need to rush)  
It's like learning to fly,  
Or falling in love; (Falling in love)  
It's gonna happen when it's (He-ey)  
Supposed to happen (ooh oh) and we  
Find the reasons why,  
One step at a time (One step at a Ti-ime)

Take one step at a time,  
There's no need to rush, ( No need to rush)  
It's like learning to fly,  
Or falling in love; (Fall-lling in love)  
It's gonna happen when it's (Gonna happen)  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why,  
One step at a time

When she finished, she looked at Grey again with that bright smile, and said "that's how I do it." Grey sat there silent for a while but when he came back to Earth, he smiled and said "you're amazing, Claire." She blushed. "Well, I just try to do my best." As Grey got up to leave, he gave Claire a hug and said "Thank you, Claire. I will always think of that song whenever I need it." He blushed as red as a tomato and asked "Will you sing that song for me again some time? Just for fun? " She smiled and said "Sure."

THE END


End file.
